violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ROCKY AND BULLWINKLE VISIT ELVIS PRESLEY’S HOMETOWN
Rocky: Hey everyone! So today, we’re at Tupelo, Mississippi to look at some houses. Bullwinkle: Bill Grööbup says the houses there are pretty cheap. Rocky: And plus, Elvis Presley was born there! Bullwinkle; Lets go! Later... Rocky: So I want to go for this house while Bullwinkle wants this one. Bullwinkle: It is very cheap and great! Rocky: But the other one is big and amazing! Bullwinkle: Rocky we do not need to buy a mansion! We will instead go for the cheaper one! Rocky: IT’S $25,000!!! Bullwinkle: And it’s good! Rocky: There’s only one bathroom in that house. The mansion has 5! ???: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rocky: What the hell was that? Bullwinkle: MrBeast is here! When they investigate, they see a bunch of Asian children gaining up on a black kid Rocky: WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?!?! Dre: I’m Dre, and these idiots chased me all the way from China! Bullwinkle: Can this story get anymore unrealistic? Cheng: SHUT UP!!! Cheng beats up Dre Rocky: YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!!! Rocky punches Cheng in the nose Group: OH NO!!! Cheng: 你和錯誤的孩子搞砸了！''You messed with the wrong kid!'' Cheng performs karate at Rocky and Bullwinkle Rocky: THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED AT ROSS R BARNETT!!! Cheng: You mean Johnny Lawrence? Bullwinkle: Yeah! The same blonde kid who demolished an entire mansion in Psycho Bully Bulldozes Mansion! Cheng: He’s my older brother. Rocky and Bullwinkle: WHAT?!?! Johnny: Entering scene THAT’S RIGHT!!! AND ME AND CHENG ARE GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU LITTLE FAGGOTS!!! Dre: Uh oh... Rocky: In case we die, Bullwinkle, I once used your toothbrush to get the dog poop off my shoes! Bullwinkle: And one time, I saw lewds of Sandy Cheecks on your computer! Dre: What?! Just then, the spirit of Elvis Presley arrives Rocky: ELVIS?!?! Bullwinkle: Roll some rocks at them! Elvis: Why do you kids gotta beat up some people who can’t defend themselves? Johnny: BECAUSE THEY’RE FAGGOTS!!! Cheng: And I hate them! Dre: Elvis, sing one of your songs! Elvis: Okay! Wise men say Only fools rush in But I can't help falling in love with you Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you Like a river flows Surely to the sea Darling, so it goes Some things are meant to be Take my hand Take my whole life too For I can't help falling in love with you Like a river flows Surely to the sea Darling, so it goes Some things are meant to be Take my hand Take my whole life, too For I can't help falling in love with you For I can't help falling in love with you Johnny, Cheng, and the group all blow up Dre: WOW!!! Rocky: GET REKT!!! Bullwinkle: They just dropped a bomb, Osama bin Laden! Elvis: Now that they’re gone, Mississippi doesn’t have to worry about their crazy asses anymore! Dre: Well I’m going back to China! Leaves Elvis: And I’m going back to heaven! Leaves Rocky: Well, I guess we’re not moving to Tupelo then! Bullwinkle: Lets go back to the Jackson area. Rocky: Okay. Category:Fanfic Category:Rocky And Bullwinkle